Boyfriends shirt
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: When Ritsu has too much to drink he's left to wake up at Takano's apartment. But there's one thing Takano won't tell Ritsu about last night. What could it be? Sorry this is my first story and I didn't know how to write a description... But please read and I hope you enjoy! :)
Ritsu smiled, pushing his face further into the blankets. The warmth around him lapped at his bare body and he felt the warm sun heating him as well. He like these moments and sighed dreamily. Heavy arms and a bare body lay beside him, giving him the most heat and Ritsu loved it. He pushed himself against his older lover, wanting more heat. Opening his eyes slightly he came ace to face with an empty space. He frowned and turned the other way, finally facing Takano. He smiled and nestled his face into his lovers chest. Soon he fell back to sleep again. Popping his eyes open, Takano stared at his little lover. Takano sat up and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. He heard Ritsu groan and whimper from the loss of heat, rustling around to search for his heat source. He stopped moving and curled up, bring the blankets up to his face. He cuddle the blankets and looked quite content to be in that cuddling position. Their clothes were scattered around the room and the window was wide open. Takano sighed and stood up to close it. He looked back at Ristu and smiled widely remembering last night when their passion was at its peak. Takano left to get dressed and started making some coffee. Finally he sat down and picked up the paper. On the other hand Ritsu then awoke some hour later. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Still drowsy with sleep he didn't care was he wore at the moment so he picked up Takano's shirt. He shivered from its coldness of being on the floor. He then walked out to the kitchen. He remembered last night. He was with Takano and they were celebrating a big day at work at the bar. Ritsu had gotten a little drunk and in his drunken state he threw himself all over Takano. He somehow ended up in Takano's apartment and knew they must of had sec after they came home. He blushed and saw Takano sitting at the counter, sipping his coffee and reading a magazine. He wore no shirt and only had some sweatpants on. A small creak in the floor board caught Takano's attention and he looked up at Ritsu. His smile that had come in a flash disappeared just as fast. Ritsu blushed. "Wh-what?" He stammered. Takano stood up, a super tiny blush hidden among his cheeks. "Is that my shirt?" He asked. Ritsu blushed horribly. "Y-yes..." Takano advances on him. "You know Ritsu... It's not nice to tease me in the morning. It's so early and we have all day to play around." He teased mockingly as he wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist. Ritsu's blush continued to deepen. "W-well h-how about s-some coffee?!" He was desperate to escape Takano. Takano smirked. "Aw, you don't remember last night?" He mocked. Ritsu froze. What did he do last night? He knew him and Takano slept together, that was no surprise but what else happened that had Takano so happy? Ritsu gulped. "W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously. Takano sighed drastically and released Ritsu. "What a shame, and here I thought you'd changed." Takano walked away. Now Ritsu was curious. "Takano please tell me what I did." He pleaded quietly. Takano smirked but didn't give in. Ritsu advanced on Takano. "Takano please!" Ritsu was getting desperate. Takano glanced at him. "If you can't remember then why should I tell you?" He stated. Ritsu was getting mad. He stomped over to Takano and turned him around in the chair he sat on, trapping him in it. Ritsu huffed. "Takano what did I do last night?! All I remember is I got drunk and started to flirt with you. After that I guess we had sex!" There. He had said what he'd been thinking. Takano looked at him a bit shocked but then smiled. "Is that all you remember? Besides, what are you so desperate to remember? Afraid it was something Pervy that you secretly like doing?" He tease Ritsu yet again. Ritsu was fed up with Takano. "Takano!" He yelled but befor he could yell anything else Takano wrapped his arms around Ritsu and pulled him down so he was on Takano's lap. Ritsu's legs were separated by Takano's waist and this made Ritsu blush. Takano smirked and kissed Ritsu, drawing it out just enough that Ritsu started to play along and then he pulled away. Ritsu. Sat there, blushing and panting and mad that Takano had stopped. "T-Takano?" He panted out. Takano smiled slyly again. "Did you enjoy that kiss my love?" He asked. Ristu blushed deeply. "L-let go!" He tried getting off but it was no use. Suddenly he rubbed on Takano's bulge. He froze and his eyes widened. He looked over at Takano and Takano smirked. "Something the matter Ritsu?" Takano asked teasingly. Ritsu blushed. "N-no!" He denied. Takano stood up, carrying Ristu with him. "Now Ristu I'm going to teach you a lesson on what happens when you turn me on so early in the morning." Takano stated cheekily. Ritsu blushed and banged on his chest. "Let me go! I didn't mean to turn you on!" He shouted. Takano laughed and dropped him on the bed. Ristu quieted down and watched as Takano got on top of him. Ritsu gulped. "B-be gentle, I'm still sore from last night." He said meekly. Takano chuckled. "Gentle?" He teased before sliding the shirt off Ristu and instantly licking his chest. Moans poured out of Ritsu and he arched himself into Takano. Many sounds of pleasure came from that room for a couple of hours until finally they ended. Panting Takano rolled on to the bed, laying beside Ritsu. Sweat covered both men's bodies. Ritsu shivered slightly as the sweat started cooking him off. He rolled over and cuddled Takano. Ritsu smiled and looked up at Takano. Takano smiled and looked at Ritsu. "Your so amazing Ritsu. I love you." A small blush cane about Ritsu's face. "Hey Takano?" Ristu smirked. Takano looked at him questioningly. "Yeah?" He responded. "I think I remember what happened last night... Where's the bunny outfit?"


End file.
